


Furchtbar, schrecklich...

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 5 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5x13, 5x14, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Blaine und sein furchtbarer, schrecklicher, gar nicht guter, sehr schlechter, erster Tag an der NYADA.





	Furchtbar, schrecklich...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Terrible, Horrible, etc.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913548) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Wer meine bisherigen Missing Scenes gelesen hat, der weiß, dass Flamingmuse meine Lieblingsautorin ist, was diese Szenenfüller angeht. Die folgende Szene hat sie bereits im Sommer 2013 geschrieben, während der Pause zwischen Staffel 4 und 5 und wie immer hat sie es geschafft, bereits Dinge vorauszusehen, die sich später erst zeigen sollten, wie zum Beispiel in diesem Fall Blaines Anhänglichkeit an Kurt in _'New New York'_ (5x14) und einen gewissen Verlust seiner Selbstsicherheit, der besonders in _'Tested'_ (5x16) sichtbar werden wird.
> 
> Hier ist **Flamingmuses Kommentar** zu dieser Missing Scene: Ein Teil von mir würde gerne eine Spekulation anstellen über Blaines Zeit an der NYADA und wie es ihm dort ergehen würde; wie schwer es ihm fallen würde, sich an einer Schule voller ehrgeiziger Kurts und Rachels zu behaupten. Wo es sehr viel schwieriger wäre, die Lehrer zufrieden zu stellen und wo er mit seinem nicht so sehr Broadway-fähigen, sondern eher Pop-Talent auffallen würde, aber nicht auf eine gute Art wie in der Vergangenheit an der Dalton und der McKinley... aber nachdem wir davon noch so wenig wissen, halte ich mich von dieser Versuchung fern. (...) Ich habe schon länger dieses Bild von Blaine in meinem Kopf, wie er von seinem ersten Tag an der NYADA nachhause kommt, weshalb ich stattdessen das hier geschrieben habe.
> 
> Danke liebe [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) fürs Betalesen. <3

 

Als Blaine endlich, _endlich_ heimkommt, entspannt er sich nicht, als er die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung aufschiebt. Er geht nicht ins Bad, um sich den Schmutz der Stadt von Gesicht und Händen zu waschen. Er holt sich kein Glas Wasser, um das Kratzen in seiner trockenen Kehle zu lindern. Er sieht nicht nach der Blase, die sich offenbar an seiner Ferse gebildet hat und die ihn seine Vorliebe, keine Socken zu tragen, überdenken lässt. Er nimmt keine Dusche und sieht auch nicht nach, ob sie alles nötige fürs Abendessen im Kühlschrank haben.

Er schiebt nur die Tür laut scheppernd ins Schloss, schleppt sich direkt ins Schlafzimmer, kippt vorwärts aufs Bett und bleibt quer auf den ordentlich gemachten Decken liegen.

Nachdem er eine Minute schweigend so dagelegen hat, streift er seine heißen, drückenden Schuhe ab und lässt sie einfach auf den Boden unter seinen Füßen fallen. Der Riemen seiner Tasche zieht an seinem Arm wie ein auf dem Boden schleifender Schiffsanker, aber er befreit sich nicht aus seiner Umklammerung. Sein T-Shirt, das schweißnass an ihm klebt, seit dem Moment, an dem er heute Morgen in die stickige Schwüle eines frühen Septembertages hinausgetreten ist, lässt seine feuchte Haut jucken, aber er holt sich kein frisches.

Er macht überhaupt nichts. Er liegt nur da, schließt die Augen und riecht den vage-vertrauten Duft von Kurts Waschmittel und Shampoo und auch einen schwachen Hauch seines eigenen und er atmet ein und aus und versucht, sich nicht von dem Elend, das ihn erfüllt, überwältigen zu lassen.

Es ist nicht gerade eine triumphale Heimkehr von seinem ersten Tag an der NYADA.

Der Tag an der Schule war an sich schon schlimm genug. Wirklich schrecklich auf einer Skala, die er sich so nie ausgemalt hatte, aber noch schlimmer ist, dass er eigentlich schon vor einer Stunde hätte daheim sein können – wäre er nicht in die falsche U-Bahn eingestiegen und dann zwei Blocks weit in die falsche Richtung gelaufen, nachdem er endlich an der richtige Haltestelle angekommen war.

Er konnte noch nicht mal auf Anhieb seinen Weg nachhause finden. Hunde können den Weg nachhause finden. Selbst _Tauben_ können das. Aber _er_ anscheinend nicht, nicht ohne sein Handy hervorholen und einen Stadtplan zu Rate ziehen zu müssen. Und selbst dann noch hatte es mehrere Minuten gedauert, bis er sicher war, das er in die richtige Richtung ging.

Blaine seufzt lange und resigniert; vielleicht hätte er doch besser Kurts Angebot annehmen sollen und warten, bis seine letzte Vorlesung um war, um zusammen nachhause zu gehen – dabei hatte er sich doch selbst so dringend beweisen wollen, dass er New York als sein neues Zuhause, das im Vergleich zu Lima so riesig und viel zu hektisch zu sein scheint, im Griff hat. Er wollte beweisen, dass er sich in dieser Stadt zurechtfindet, in der Kurt sich so zuhause fühlt wie ein Fisch im Wasser. Er war überzeugt gewesen, es zu schaffen.

Blaines Lachen klingt trocken und ein wenig bitter – oh wie schlecht er sich zurechtgefunden hat – und er winkelt einen immer noch verschwitzten Arm unter seinem Kopf an, lässt sich in die Matratze sinken und atmet. Es ist nur _ein_ Tag, ein einziger, schrecklicher Tag, erinnert er sich selbst. Es wird besser werden. Er wird die Stadt und die NYADA verstehen lernen. Es ist nur ein einzelner Tag. Er ist überzeugt davon, dass jeder von seiner ersten Woche in New York überwältigt ist. Jeder hat Probleme mit den U-Bahnen, den überfüllten Gehwegen und der endlosen Flut an talentierten Menschen, die sich im Unterricht gegenseitig übertreffen. Sogar Kurt.

Also, Kurt vielleicht nicht, denkt er. Kurt hat sich viel zu sehr darauf gefreut, hier zu sein, um Probleme zu haben.

Aber Blaine wird es gleich wieder gutgehen. Er braucht nur eine Minute, um sich wieder zusammenzureißen.

Er dehnt den Nacken und rollt die Schultern – jeder Muskel ist schmerzhaft verspannt. Er fühlt sich ausgewrungen wie ein nasser Lappen – körperlich und seelisch vollkommen erschöpft.

Vielleicht wird er sich doch lieber _zwei_ Minuten zugestehen.

Es sind sehr viel mehr als zwei Minuten vergangen und er liegt immer noch da, als er hört, wie die Wohnungstür aufgeschoben wird und das Geräusch lässt ihn zusammenzucken. Er versucht, die Kraft zu sammeln, auf die Füße zu kommen, oder wenigstens in eine sitzende Position. Er will nicht, dass Kurt ihn so findet. Er will nicht schwach wirken oder so, als glaubte er, die falsche Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, wo doch _keine_ Entscheidung in der Welt jemals so richtig war wie die, die ihn zurück an Kurts Seite geführt hat, in Kurts Bett, in Kurts _Leben_ hier in New York.

Aber selbst, wenn er die Energie aufbringen könnte, so zu tun als ginge es ihm gut, so will er doch seine Gefühle vor Kurt nicht geheim halten – nicht mehr. Diese Lektion hat er nur allzu gut gelernt.

Also bleibt er wo er ist und hört Kurts flotte Schritte durch das Loft schallen, als er sich ihrem Schlafraum nähert. Kurt summt leise eine fröhliche Melodie vor sich hin und Blaine kneift die Augen noch fester zu, weil Kurt schließlich _auch_ einen langen ersten Semestertag hatte, in derselben Schule, mit denselben unglaublichen Studenten und derselben beklemmenden Hitze, in der sich jeder Schritt anfühlt, als würde man durch einen abgas-erfüllten Regenwald gehen... und _er_ ist gut gelaunt. Natürlich ist es nicht sein erster Tag an der NYADA überhaupt, aber es ist trotzdem fast dasselbe.

Kurts Lied wird von einem Laut der Überraschung unterbrochen, als er den Eingang zu ihrem Schlafbereich erreicht und Blaine wartet, während er hört, wie Kurt seine Tasche auf den Boden stellt und spürt, wie sich das Bett absenkt, als Kurt sich neben seiner Hüfte hinsetzt.

"Hallo", sagt er, streift vorsichtig Blaines Tasche von seinem Arm und legt sie auf den Boden.

Blaine macht ein Auge auf und betrachtet ihn – von seinem perfekt gestylten Haar, das irgendwie immer noch aufrecht steht, trotz der schwülen Hitze des Tages, über seine strahlenden Augen und sein liebevolles Lächeln, bis hin zu seinem wie frisch aussehenden Hemd und Jeans – und so ziemlich alles steht in direktem Kontrast dazu wie Blaine sich fühlt. "Hey", erwidert er und seufzt, obwohl ein Teil von ihm sich alleine schon bei Kurts Anblick entspannt. Selbst wenn Blaine bereits jetzt scheitert, so ist er dabei wenigstens nicht alleine.

"Wie war dein erster Tag an der NYADA?", fragt Kurt, legt den Kopf schief und streicht Blaine mit sanfter Hand über den Rücken.

Blaine stöhnt und dreht den Kopf weg, um das Gesicht in seinem angewinkelten Arm zu vergraben. "Ich bin sicher, morgen wird es schon besser sein", sagt er zu seinem Ellbogen.

Kurt lässt seine Hand über Blaines Schulter gleiten, dann hoch über seinen Nacken, wo er die feinen Härchen berührt. Als er sie dort still hält, dringt die Wärme seiner Handfläche in Blaines Haut und obwohl er den ganzen Tag so überhitzt gewesen ist, fühlt es sich wirklich gut an. Es ist tröstlich. "Mein erster Tag dort war auch schwer", sagt Kurt. "Ich habe mich dreimal auf dem Campus verlaufen, hätte fast mein Handy in einem Waschbecken versenkt und bin nicht zum Mittagessen gekommen. Ich glaube, ich habe es sogar während der gesamten ersten Woche nicht _einmal_ geschafft, ordentlich zu Mittag zu essen. Ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, alles zu finden und mich daran zu erinnern, wo ich hin musste."

Obwohl es ermutigend ist zu hören, dass auch Kurt von der Situation überfordert war, ist es trotzdem nicht so einfach. "Ich fühle mich, als hätte man mich durch eine Nudelmaschine gedreht", sagt Blaine. "Völlig platt und dann ausgedehnt und auseinandergezogen wie noch nie zuvor."

Kurt gibt einen enttäuscht klingenden Ton von sich. "Hmm, ich dachte, dich zu dehnen und zu strecken wie noch nie zuvor, wäre meine Aufgabe", sagt er und beugt sich vor, um Blaine einen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf zu drücken. Sein flirtender, aber dennoch mitfühlender Tonfall lässt Blaines Mundwinkel nach oben wandern. Er hat sich noch nicht im Geringsten daran gewöhnt, dass sie jetzt zusammenwohnen und sich ihnen deshalb all die wunderbaren Gelegenheiten zur Intimität bieten, aber es gefällt ihm sehr.

Blaine würde gern zurück-flirten, denn Rachel wird frühestens in einer Stunde heimkommen. Sich in einer Art physischem Trost zu verlieren, wäre selbst dann verlockend, wenn Kurt in diesen Jeans nicht so großartig aussehen würde – aber Blaines Glieder sind genauso schwer wie sein Herz. Anstatt sich also auf den Rücken zu drehen und lächelnd zu Kurt aufzublicken, bringt er nur ein leises, resigniertes "Ich mag es viel lieber, wenn _du_ es machst" heraus.

Mit einem weiteren leisen Ton streckt Kurt sich neben ihm aus. Die Haare auf Blaines Armen richten sich auf, als Kurt sich ungezwungen fest an ihn kuschelt, und seine Hand über Blaines Rücken wandert, denn es ist immer noch im positiven Sinn fast überwältigend, ihm so nahe sein zu können, nachdem sie so lange, von viel zu vielen Meilen und noch viel mehr Kummer und Vorgeschichte getrennt gewesen sind. Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hat. Es macht ihm absolut nichts aus. Er liebt es, wie Kurts Nähe sein Herz schneller schlagen lässt; es ist, als würde er sich immer wieder aufs neue frisch verlieben und gleichzeitig nach so langer Zeit endlich daheim ankommen.

"Was ist passiert?", fragt Kurt sanft.

Blaine seufzt und ändert seine Position, so dass er Kurt sein Gesicht zudrehen kann. Er kann nur aus einem Auge sehen, weil das andere an seinen Arm gepresst ist, aber das genügt schon. "Sie mag mich nicht", bringt er heraus, so schrecklich es auch ist. "Miss July."

Kurt streichelt über Blaines Schläfe – eine simple Geste, die es irgendwie schafft, Blaines elendes Gefühl etwas zu mildern – und sagt mit einem zaghaften Lächeln: "Das tut mir leid. Aber hast du wenigstens einen Blick auf ihre Bauchmuskeln werfen können?"

"Kurt", sagt Blaine, sogar noch leiser, denn sie _hasst_ ihn. Das ist nichts, worüber man Witze machen kann. Sie hasst ihn und je mehr er sich bemühte, vor ihren Augen alles richtig zu machen, umso gemeiner wurde sie und dabei war es erst der erste _Tag_. Er versteht nicht, wie es hat so schief laufen können. Er weiß nicht, was er falsch gemacht hat, denn er war nichts als höflich und hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben.

Kurt reibt mit dem Daumen über Blaines Stirn, um die Anspannung zu lösen. "Das ist eben ihre Art", versichert er ihm. "Weißt du nicht mehr, wie sie Rachel das Leben schwer gemacht hat?"

Blaine wendet gequält den Blick ab und sagt: "Ich erinnere mich."

"Cassandra July hat sie _Schwimmer_ genannt und ihr fast das gesamte erste Jahr hindurch das Leben zur Hölle gemacht." Kurt stützt den Kopf in seine Hand und legt den anderen Arm fest um Blaines Taille. "So schlimm wird es für dich nicht werden."

"Das weißt du doch gar nicht."

Kurt drückt ihn leicht. "Blaine, du bist charmant, du bist talentiert und du arbeitest richtig hart. Ich bin sicher, es wird keine Woche dauern, bis du sie um deinen kleinen Finger gewickelt hast. Bereits nach weniger als einem Monat, in dem sie ständig deinem gewinnenden Lächeln und leichtfüßigen Tanz ausgesetzt war, wird sie dir aus der Hand fressen", sagt er, dann schweigt er nachdenklich. "Wenn sie überhaupt etwas isst. Um so auszusehen, ernährt sie sich womöglich nur von mit Vodka angereicherten Proteinshakes und dreifachen Espressi. Oder vom konzentrierten Elend ihre Schüler."

Blaine blickt zu ihm auf; er darf kein Blatt vor den Mund nehmen, sondern muss seine Schande in Worte fassen, denn Kurt denkt fast immer viel besser von ihm als er es verdient hat. In diesem Fall ist es ganz offenkundig, dass Kurts Optimismus fehl am Platz ist. "Sie hat mich _Berry_ genannt, Kurt."

Kurt klappt bestürzt den Mund zu und Blaine weiß genau, wie er seine weit aufgerissenen Augen und die plötzliche Blässe in seinem Gesichts zu deuten hat. Kurt braucht nur einen Moment, um sich wieder zu fassen und eine Miene aufzusetzen, die annähernd einem Lächeln ähnelt, aber es fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, weil Blaine weiß, wie schlimm es ist, dass Miss July ihn in Gedanken mit Rachel gleichsetzt. Es ist gewissermaßen ein Todesurteil für das Semester, wenn nicht gar das gesamte Jahr. Es ist ein Versprechen auf Folter, Spott und Qual.

Kurts Gesicht nimmt einen tapferen und positiven Ausdruck an und er fährt fort, Blaine über den Rücken zu streicheln. "Schließlich _bist_ du auch an der McKinley zur neuen Rachel gekürt worden", sagt er mit gezwungener Fröhlichkeit.

Blaine dreht das Gesicht wieder in seinen Ellbogen. "Sie hat mich nach vorne geholt, um jede einzelne Tanzfigur mit ihr vor der Klasse vorzuführen. Und als ich es falsch gemacht habe, musste ich es immer und immer wiederholen, bis es richtig war. Dann hat sie mich nach der Stunde dabehalten, um mir peinlich genau zu erklären, was ich alles falsch gemacht habe."

Kurt beugt sich über Blaines Rücken, legt die Wange an seine Schulter und sagt: "Das ist wirklich ein gutes Zeichen, Blaine. Sie macht das nur bei Leuten, die sie für vielversprechend hält. Es ist keine persönliche Abneigung gegen dich. Und wenn doch, dann nur, weil sie so viel Potential in dir erkennt. Wie bei Rachel."

Blaine weiß, dass Kurt wahrscheinlich recht hat. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass die NYADA einfach sein würde und als er sich für einen Kurs mit Miss July angemeldet hatte, wusste er, dass es kein Honigschlecken werden würde. Er will von den Besten lernen und ist bereit, alles dafür zu tun, diese Möglichkeit zu haben.

Trotzdem tut es weh, bereits am ersten Tag vor all seinen Mitstudenten ausgeschimpft worden zu sein. Sie hatten nicht einmal die Chance gehabt, ihn kennenzulernen und jetzt wird er für sie immer nur 'die Berry' sein. Diesmal ist er nicht Coopers kleiner Bruder oder der schwule Junge; nein – er ist der Typ, den Cassandra July vor der ganzen Klasse zusammengestaucht hat; der Typ, der ihren Anweisungen nicht wunschgemäß Folge leisten konnte; der Typ, der nichts gut genug machen konnte.

Blaine schüttelt den Kopf und weiß nicht, wie er darauf antworten soll, ohne jämmerlich zu klingen, was das letzte ist, was er vorhat. Er will in der Lage sein, mit all dem allein fertig zu werden. Er will stark genug sein, gut genug.

"Du bist dafür geschaffen", sagt Kurt zu ihm. Er legt den Kopf ganz dicht an Blaines und reibt die Nase an seiner Wange und Blaine seufzt noch einmal auf und lehnt sich ihm entgegen. "Ich würde dich nie anlügen. Das _bist_ du."

Der simple Trost und die Aufmunterung reichen aus, um Blaine zu erschüttern und es ihm unmöglich zu machen, das alles für sich zu behalten. Er weiß nicht, ob er dankbar dafür sein soll, wo er doch eigentlich dazu in der Lage sein sollte, allein damit fertig zu werden, wenn er irgendwie erfolgreich werden will... aber er ist trotzdem dankbar, weil es Kurt ist, der die Hand nach ihm ausstreckt und an ihn glaubt und er braucht das so sehr. Er braucht die Möglichkeit, seine Erfahrungen mit Kurt zu teilen, selbst wenn es ein weiterer Hinweis darauf ist, dass er womöglich nicht gut genug ist, das hier zu überleben.

"Du weißt, dass ich mich nicht davor scheue, hart zu arbeiten", sagt Blaine. Er atmet tief ein, um seine zitternde Stimme zu beruhigen und die Bewegung seines Brustkorbs hebt Kurts Arm an; Kurt bleibt wo er ist und bewegt sich nicht von ihm weg. "Aber das war nur _ein_ Kurs. Ein Tag. Und ich bin bereits erschöpft. Jeder Muskel tut mir weh. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es schaffen soll, das jeden Tag zu machen."

Kurt drückt Blaine einen Kuss hinters Ohr. "Du wirst es schaffen. Ich schaff es ja auch."

"Ja, aber du bist _du_." Blaine hat immer bewundert, wie talentiert Kurt ist, wie selbstsicher und unglaublich stark; keine Zurückweisung kann ihn entmutigen und er denkt nicht im Traum daran aufzugeben, nicht wirklich.

"Und du bist _du_ , Blaine."

"Ich weiß", ist Blaines geseufzte Antwort, in seinen Ellbogen gemurmelt. Sie beide kann man eben nicht miteinander vergleichen.

Kurt drückt ihn noch einmal und sagt: "Es war nur dein erster Tag. Es wird besser werden. Du wirst dich an das Tanzen gewöhnen und du wirst deinen Platz finden. Das tust du immer."

Blaine nickt und versucht, ihm zu glauben. Er hat sich bei den Warblern eingelebt, obwohl er körperlich und seelisch angeschlagen an der Dalton angekommen war. Er hat sich bei den New Directions eingelebt, selbst als die meisten der Jungs ihn dort nicht hatten haben wollen. Und hier wird er sich auch einleben.

Er wird den richtigen Rhythmus finden, die richtigen Freunde, die richtige Art sich zu verhalten, damit die Leute ihn mögen. Womöglich wird es ein wenig länger dauern an einem Ort, wo er nicht mit seinem Talent auffallen kann, so wie sonst, sondern wo er bekannt ist für den Spott seiner Lehrerin und die Tatsache, dass er immer mit dem kleinsten Mädchen des Kurses tanzen muss. Oh und vielleicht auch dafür, der Typ zu sein, der mit Kurt Hummel geht, aber das ist ein Label, das ihm nicht so viel ausmacht, auch wenn er weiß, dass es schwer sein wird, als Kurt ebenbürtig angesehen zu werden, nachdem der bereits solch einen beeindruckenden Ruf erlangt hat mit der Art, wie er seine Zulassung zur NYADA errungen hat, wie er Rachel bei Midnight Madness geschlagen hat und wie selbstbewusst er sich gibt.

"Selbst wenn du auf deinen Vater gehört hättest und an der NYU Finanzwesen studieren würdest, müsstest du auch dort deinen Platz erst finden", erinnert ihn Kurt in neckendem Tonfall.

"Ja, aber an Anzug und Krawatte wäre ich wenigstens schon gewöhnt", antwortet Blaine und lächelt zaghaft.

Kurts Lachen ist ein sanfter Lufthauch an Blaines Ohr. "Und du siehst sehr gut darin aus", stimmt er ihm zu. "Aber du bist auch an Drama Queens gewöhnt und an Leute, deren Ehrgeiz größer ist als ihr Herz. Du lebst sogar mit so jemandem zusammen." Er stupst Blaine mit der Stirn an. "Und bevor du jetzt irgendetwas sagst, das du später bereuen wirst – ich rede von Rachel, nicht von mir."

Blaine dreht den Kopf, um Kurts verspielt-strengem Blick zu begegnen und hebt eine Hand, um seine Wange zu berühren. Kurts weiche Haut ist leicht stoppelig und Blaine muss lächeln, als er es spürt, weil er den Luxus hat, Kurt auch dann berühren zu dürfen, wenn er nicht ganz perfekt ist – wenngleich immer noch absolut makellos. "Das würde ich nie von dir behaupten. Du hast ein größeres Herz als sonst irgendjemand, Kurt", sagt er und sein eigenes Herz zieht sich dankbar zusammen, weil Kurts Herz wieder ihm gehört und er sich daran erfreuen darf.

Kurt legt den Kopf schief und lächelt ihn an, bevor er sich wieder an ihn kuschelt. Seine Hand auf Blaines Rücken wandert tiefer, gerade eben bis zu seiner Taille und er schiebt die Fingerspitzen unter den Gummibund von Blaines Trainingshose. "Du wirst das schon schaffen", verspricht er. "Du wärst nicht angenommen worden, wenn sie nicht der Meinung wären, dass du es schaffen kannst."

"Mein Schauspiellehrer hat heute von mir verlangt, so zu tun, als sei ich ein Eiswürfel, der schmilzt", sagt Blaine und fühlt sich hilflos bei der Erinnerung an diese Aufgabe, die zu meistern von ihm erwartet wurde. "Ein Eiswürfel."

Kurt lacht leise auf. "Ich musste im letzten Semester eine ganze Szene als Stechmücke improvisieren."

Blaine lehnt seinen Kopf an Kurts und fragt: "Durftest du sprechen?" Er schaut Kurt in die Augen, die ein bisschen zu nah sind, als dass er sie scharf sehen könnte.

Kurt gibt einen Laut der Zustimmung von sich. "Naja, ich durfte summen", stellt er klar. Er mimt mit den Fingern einen kleinen flatternden Flügel, bevor er sie wieder auf Blaines Taille legt. Sie fühlen sich dort gut an, auch wenn sie sich nicht bewegen. Sie sind ein Anker, eine Rettungsleine, etwas, das Blaine dort hält, wo er hingehört, während er ein paar seiner Sorgen loslässt.

"Alles was _ich_ tun durfte, war schmelzen."

"Das Wetter ist ideal dafür", sagt Kurt nachdenklich. "Ich wette, es hat dir dabei geholfen, dich in den richtigen Headspace zu versetzen. Falls das der passende Ausdruck ist für einen Eiswürfel. Ich meine, er hat schließlich keinen Kopf. Außer es handelt sich um eine Eis _skulptur_ , denke ich mal."

"Kurt", lacht Blaine und vergräbt die Finger in Kurts Hemd.

"Was?", fragt Kurt und zieht unschuldig die Augenbrauen hoch. Womöglich täuscht er es noch nicht einmal vor; denn nicht genug, dass er die NYADA so ernst nimmt, nein, er hat auch immer schon seine Auftritte strategisch geplant, um sein Bestes zu geben. Allem Anschein nach auch als Eiswürfel.

Blaine überwindet die wenigen Zentimeter zwischen ihnen, um ihn zu küssen. Eigentlich soll es ein sanfter, schneller Kuss werden, aber sobald ihre Lippen sich treffen, möchte er dort verweilen, denn Kurt schmeckt nach Diätcola, Vanille-Lippenbalsam und so sehr nach Kurt, dass Blaine sich schon wieder vor Dankbarkeit die Brust zusammenzieht und ihm ganz warm wird – nur von dem Gefühl von Kurts Lippen auf seinen eigenen. Also küsst er ihn ein wenig ausgiebiger, bis er den Punkt erreicht, an dem er sich entweder anders hinlegen muss, um es seinem Nacken bequemer zu machen, oder ganz damit aufhören.

Er entscheidet sich vorerst fürs Aufhören – in erster Linie deshalb, weil Kurts Arm auf seinem Rücken und Kurts Knie über seinem Bein verschwinden würden, wenn er sich bewegte und er ist noch nicht bereit dazu, diesen Kontakt aufzugeben. Er ist noch nicht bereit dazu, _nicht_ von diesem wunderschönen Mann umfangen zu sein, der fester an ihn glaubt als Blaine selbst an sich glaubt. Nur noch ein paar Minuten, dann kann er Kurt vielleicht in die Dusche locken, bevor Rachel heimkommt, denn er würde gern den klebrigen Schweiß und den Schmutz der Stadt von seinem Körper waschen, aber er hätte nichts dagegen, währenddessen noch ein wenig 'schmutziger' zu werden.

"Ich liebe dich", ist Blaines Antwort, ein wenig leiser als er beabsichtigt hat, aber dennoch nicht weniger wahr. Er liebt Kurt _so sehr_ , wegen seines großen Herzens, seiner Güte und seines, na ja, einfach alles an ihm, eingeschlossen wie sehr das Gefühl, von ihm geliebt zu werden, alles ein wenig leichter zu bewältigen erscheinen lässt. Nur weil Blaine nicht auf sich allein gestellt ist, sondern den stärksten Menschen an seiner Seite hat, dem er je begegnet ist.

"Ich liebe dich auch", sagt Kurt leichthin. Er schiebt seine Finger ein wenig weiter unter Blaines Hosenbund und streichelt seine Haut und Blaine grinst bei sich, denn er ist ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht viel Überzeugungsarbeit wird leisten müssen, um Kurt zu einer gemeinsamen Dusche zu überreden.

"Was?", fragt Kurt erneut und schaut Blaine eindringlich an.

"Ich bin einfach nur glücklich", antwortet Blaine und ist ein wenig überrascht, weil es wirklich stimmt.

Kurt blinzelt ihn an. "Ich dachte, dein Tag war so schrecklich."

Blaine schließt für einen Moment seufzend die Augen und überlässt sich dem sicheren Halt von Kurts Körper und diesem Bett, das nun ihnen beiden gehört. Er weiß nicht genau, wann es passiert ist, aber so müde und entmutigt er sich auch fühlt, er ist trotzdem glücklich. Es ist schwer, einen Tag zu hassen (der voller Beschimpfungen und Orientierungslosigkeit war, und dem Anblick von Leuten, die in irgendwelche Gassen pinkeln), wenn er zu so etwas nachhause kommen darf. Er hat diese liebevolle, ehrliche Unterstützung. Er hat diese Liebe, vorbehaltlos und echt. Er hat Kurt.

"Nicht mehr", sagt er. Der Tag mag wohl überaus schrecklich gewesen sein, und er mag sich zittrig und schwach fühlen, wenn er daran denkt, aber er ist dennoch einer der besten Tage seines Lebens, weil er all das haben darf. "Dank dir."

Kurt streicht mit den Fingerspitzen unter Blaines T-Shirt seinen Rücken hinauf und sagt: "Du musst dich nicht bedanken; ich weiß, dass du auch für mich da sein wirst, wenn _ich_ wegen meines Schauspielkurses durchdrehe. Und das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Der Dozent hat den Unterricht heute damit begonnen, uns davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass gute Schauspielkunst über die Sprache hinausgehen muss, weshalb wir unseren ersten Monolog auf _italienisch_ auswendig lernen und vortragen müssen."

"Natürlich werde ich für dich da sein", verspricht Blaine und er ist sich dessen so sicher wie der Sterne am Himmel. "Ich möchte, dass du dich auch auf mich stützt."

Kurt lächelt ihn sanft und liebevoll an. Sein Blick ist so warm, dass Blaine sich darin verlieren könnte. "Das weiß ich doch. Danke auch _dir_. Die Zeit, die du damit zubringst, meinen Schimpftiraden zuzuhören, werde ich dir freudig mit Blowjobs und Extra-Tanzstunden vergelten, falls du welche brauchst."

Blaine kann spüren, wie sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzt bei dem Gedanken daran und beim Anblick von Kurts geröteten Wangen und er sagt mit bemüht ernster Miene: "Oh, ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich beides brauchen werde."

Kurt stupst Blaines Schulter lachend mit dem Kopf an, bevor er ihn für einen Kuss an sich zieht.

Blaines Muskeln mögen vielleicht wehtun, aber sein Herz ist jetzt leicht genug, dass er ihren Protest ignorieren kann, als er Kurt auf halbem Weg entgegenkommt.

Schließlich hat auch er gerade Dampf abgelassen und hat seine eigene Bezahlung zu leisten, solange sie die Wohnung noch für sich alleine haben.

 

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank im Voraus für Kommentare und Kudos. <3


End file.
